You'll never know
by popXlockXdrop
Summary: What if Troy and Sharpay met on that faithful night? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

What if Troy and Sharpay met on that fateful night?

_Shows Sharpay dancing with random people._

Shows Troy sitting alone, missing home.

"_How about you" said the guy, pointing to Sharpay. Sharpay flashed her biggest smile and went up to the stage. "And You" he said pointing to Troy. "Uhm no" he said. A group of guys pushed him onto the stage. _

What happens when Sharpay gets transferred to Shelton High?

_Sharpay walked nervously into the school alone. Her brother stayed with her dad, and she was with her mom. She missed her brother dearly._

"_I'm Rebecca Leach" said a preppy brunette. "I'm Sharpay" she said unsurely. _

"_T-Troy?" she stuttered out._

"_Shar-pay?" he said._

"_You go to Shelton high?" she asked. _

But the singer and the jock couldn't be seen together.

"_He's no good! You will leave that boy alone!" snapped Mrs. Evans. _

"_But!" Sharpay said._

"_No buts!" her mother snapped._

"_I love her dad" Troy said. _

"_Well you also love basketball!" he said leaving the gym._

What happens when Troy tries out for the musical, to piss off his dad, and he gets stuck with Sharpay?

"_I love you" she said kissing him._

Troy Bolton

Sharpay Evans

And Shelton highs kids:

Rebecca Leach

Luke Glenn

Shelby Terry

Dailim Ramos

Kalyn Brannagan

Missy Smith

Corbin Lehn

Justise Brundage

&

Clayton Stopkotte.

"Welcome to Shelton High Ms. Sharpay."


	2. Chapter 2

BTW: Sharpay isn't really a bitch but she's still sings and acts she was kinda the part girl **Bold** troy singing

_Italics_ Sharpay

Normalboth

Troy layed on his bed at their hotel. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Tonight was the New Years Eve Party back at Kearney. He sighed. He wanted, no NEEDED to be there. But of course he was 3,000 miles away. He groaned and stuffed his face into a pillow. "Troy hunny the party is in about 30 minutes. Go shower and get ready" His mom said. "But I don't!" he started. "Your going no butts!" she cut him off. She walked out of his room and back into hers. Troy sighed and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He striped of his clothes and turned on the shower. He changed the temperature until it felt nice and warm. He got into the shower. It felt good to feel the warm beads of water beating down on his skin. After he washed his hair and body he hoped out. He put a towel around his waist and started to comb his hair. He then slid on his clothes. He sighed and closed his eyes wishing he didn't have to do this.

Sharpay moped the tears out of her eyes and tried to smile at her brother, Ryan. He was going to New York with their dad and she was going to Kearney with her mom. "I wonder why she chose Kearney" Ryan whispered. "I don't know but when we're split we have to IM, text, and call each other everyday or better every hour!" Sharpay said. Ryan shook his head. "Sharpay someday we will actually be split up" he said. "I know I know" Sharpay frowned. "Im gonna go finish getting ready" she said. She walked into the bathroom and fixed her mini skirt. She slid a jean jacket over her pink tank. She put some mascara and blush on. She sighed. She had to have a good time tonight. She finished curling her hair then she walked out of the room and went down to the party.

Troy stood in the corner on the room. He watched people dance and be crazy. He sighed; he wanted Clayton, Dailim, and Luke here. They were the people who got the party started. On the dance floor, away from Troy, Sharpay danced with a blonde boy. He was grinding into her ass. She held in her moan. It had felt so good. The guy pulled away when someone announced "Karaoke Time!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Now let's see which two people..." the guy pondered. "How about you" said the guy, pointing to Sharpay. Sharpay flashed her biggest smile and went up to the stage. "And you" he said pointing to Troy. "Uhm no" he said. A group of guys pushed him onto the stage.Troy held in his groan. He waited for the lyrics to start. The girl he was singing with was hot but she seemed... sluttish.

Troy cleared his voice. "We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find" he sang. He then heard her respond "It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide." It was the most angelic voice he's ever heard.

"**Looking at you, holding my breath."**

"_For once in my life I'm scared to death, I'm taking a chance letting you inside_."

"I'm feeling alive all over again, As deep as the sky under my skin, Like being in love, she said, for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong; I'm feeling right, where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time."

"**The world that I see inside you waiting to come to life."**

"_Waking me up to dreaming, Reality in your eyes_."

Troy seen a smile on her face. They were getting closer to each other. As soon as he knew it he was inches apart from her. She stumbled back and almost tripped.

"**Looking at you, holding my breath For once in my life I'm scared to death**_"  
_****

_"I'm taking a chance letting you inside" _

"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time" they sang together.

It felt like their voices match. Like A song on the top charts. It just felt perfect.

"**We're crashing into the unknown"**

"_We're lost in this but it feels like home."_

"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"

"**Like being in love she said for the first time"**

"_Like being in love to feel for the first time." _She ended the song.

I held out my hand. "Troy Bolton" I smiled. "Sharpay Evans" She shook my hand and smiled at the applauding crowd. We got off the stage and she led me outside. "Your really good at singing" she gushed. "Do you do musicals or concerts or at least you've had singing lessons?" she said. "None of those" he said. "Oh well your really good!" she exclaimed. He smiled "You are too I mean it was you they were clapping for!" Sharpay smiled and looked out to where the fireworks started to go off. "5…..4…..3……2….1!" she heard people shout. Then the biggest firework was shot off. "Happy new year" Sharpay said. "Im gonna go tell my mom" Troy said. "I better go find my brother" Sharpay said. "Wait out your number in" Troy said. They traded phones and out their number in them. Sharpay rushed off in the other direction with her phone. "Sharpay.." he smiled to himself.

Troy walked up to the school with a basketball in his hands. It was finally time to get back to school. Luke ran up to him and grabbed the ball. "2 on 2?" he asked. "4 on 4" said Clayton as He and Dailim walked up. Luke dribbled the ball trying to get past Troy. Then the first bell rang. "Damn!" Luke exclaimed handing Troy his ball. They walked into the school side by side. They walked into drama class. How boring? Troy sat at his desk. He started talking to Dailim. "How was the party?" Troy asked. "Flippin' awesome I wished you were there" he said. Troy sighed and looked at the clock. "3…2..1" he mumbled. When he got to 1 the last bell rang.

Sharpay walked through the schools doors with her mom right beside her. "Mom im afraid…" she said. "Don't be afraid you'll make friends" her mom assured. "What about Ryan?" Sharpay asked. "He'll be fine sweetie now go!" she said. Sharpay stumbled down the hallway to Drama..Sharpay walked nervously into drama alone "Ahhh Ms. Evans." The teacher said. "Take a seat." She said. Sharpay walked to the back of the room. Was Troy seeing right… was that Sharpay? The class flew by quick. Sharpay walked out the door last. She started down the hallway when somebody grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to find Troy. "T-Troy?" she stuttered out. "Shar-pay?" he said. "You go to Shelton high?" she asked. He nodded. Sharpay flung her arms around his neck. "I was scared that I wouldn't know anybody here." She said. He patted her back. "I got transferred with out my brother…" "Im sorry" Troy said. "Do you want me to show you around?" Sharpay nodded and they started walking down the hallway. She looked at the basketball still in his hands. "Basketball?" she asked. "Yeah that's my sport…" he said. "Oh" Sharpay said. Troy pulled her close. "Don't tell anyone about the singing" he whispered. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. "I won't" Sharpay said. Troy nodded and smiled.

Im sorry I stopped im too tired to write anymore!


End file.
